narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukimi Kongobara
Yukimi Kongobara (金剛バラ雪見,Kongobara Yukimi) ''is a Jonin level kunoichi from Konohagakure. She is originally from Yamagakure. she quickly became famous around Konoha for her usage of Diamond Release. Background Yukimi grew in Yamagakure until the age of 18. she left Yamagakure to find her soulmate. she had a very good friend in Konoha which she used to visit once a month. in one of her visits, she met Hiroaki which she madly fell in love with him. After they were dating for two years, she knew he was the man of her dreams. she moved to Konoha to live with Hiroaki and after a few months they married. when she found out she was pregnant, she couldn't stop smiling. she gave birth to her first son when she was 25. later on she gave birth to her second daughter when she was 26. and later on she gave birth to her third daughter when she was 30. she said that her life changed for the best after her first childbirth. she and Hiroaki later took the kids to Yama so her parents can see their son in-law and their grandsons for the first time. However, they went to Yama at the day of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. Personality Yukimi is seen to have a very motherly personality. She loves to cook and to harvest flowers. She loves her family more then anything in the world and she promised to protect them in all costs. Even in the cost of her own life. she has her own restaurant where her children often volunteer as waiters or chef assistants. Appearance Yukimi has ocean blue hair with bright pink eyes which are both clan traits. she wears bright purple eye shadow and black Konoha headband. she has two bang that frame her face tied as two small ponytails in black rubberbands. she wears a brown shirt with fishnet under it and a grey belt alongside a pair of dark purple pants and gloves with black shinobi sandals. Abilities Yukimi is highly skilled in Ninjutsu. Even though she is also skilled in Taijutsu, she failed to teach her children and adviced them to find another teacher for it. she is not too good in Genjustu and hand seals. Stats Konoha History Arc Yukimi is seen cooking alongside Yumiko in one of her flashbacks. Shinobi World War Arc Yukimi is seen fighting alongside Yumiko against Ryoko. Trivia * Yukimi's name means: ''"snow viewing". ''she was named Yukimi because she was born in winter while it was snowing in Yamagakure. her surname "Kongobara" means "''Diamond Rose". * Since Yukimi was born in a leap year, Her real date of birth comes every four years. * Her star sign is Pisces. * According to the databook(s): *# Yukimi's favourite foods are Chinese Tossed Salad, while her least favorites are carrots. *# Her hobby is Looking at old photo albums *# Yukimi wishes to fight Ryoko Kongobara *# Yukimi has completed 596 official missions in total: 387 D-rank, 100 C-rank, 66 B-rank, 23 A-rank, 20 S-rank. *# Yukimi's favorite word is "Love" (愛, Ai). Quotes (To little Yumiko) "These are diamonds. the strongest natural substance. I am sure that one day you will be able to create them too." (To little Naruto) "I think its wrong that people despise you because of the beast you contain, I think that you are one of the cutest things iv'e seen! I'm sure that one day, you will have lots of good friends that will always be there for you...all you have to do is to believe in yourself!". Category:DRAFT Category:FINAL